


My Kitchen Should Not Be White

by Noitratoxin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, M/M, Viktor doesn't want to get old, Viktor is a massive whiny ass dork, Yurio appears because I love him, and, but at least Yuuri remembered, but pls dont, i swear no angst this time, just idiot gay skaters being idiot gay skaters, you can hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: Summary: Viktor has been too busy trying to prepare a perfect first Christmas with Yuuri he forgot about his own birthday — not that he wanted anyone to remember his continuous aging process. Luckily, Yuuri does not play the role of the forgetful boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamalivenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/gifts), [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/gifts).



> According to the international skating calendar, the Grand Prix Final would be from the 8th - 11th December, before Christmas, and if there is anything to go on, Yuuri will win gold. Cause like #LoveWins #愛が勝 
> 
>  
> 
> The fact that I had to change the word boyfriend to fiancé is not even taxing, it is very satisfying. I feel like emulating Phichit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Iamalivenow and calciseptine, this is your very early xmas pressie! Unbeta'd as usual, pls be kind.

The first of everything is always important. The first either marks a failure or success, good, bad, or neither, but it will always be an unforgettable memory. He may have said that he doesn’t celebrate Christmas, but it is an important time for Yuuri and the whole family, so Viktor thought that their first Christmas should be  _ perfect _ . Especially after the most unforgettable Grand Prix Series of his life, Viktor to this day still often lay in bed with his Yuuri next to him, reliving the day Yuuri won the GPF gold medal. It felt like a dream, but Viktor is every ounce sure that this was reality, Yuuri’s talent and dedication was not a dream, and they had reached the top. 

 

Although the season is anything but over, he thought that Yuuri - his amazing, talented, and sweet sweet  _ fiancé - _ deserved an amazing downtime before they start their vigorous training for the Four Continents. Yuuri is still busy with the press after the win and communicating with the conservatory student he knew to compose a new piece for the next programme, allowing Viktor some alone time while he is busy. Hence why he is currently standing in the kitchen space he had borrowed from Hiroko at Yu-topia, wearing a poodle apron and attempting a basic sponge cake recipe. Baking is easy, he’s seen Mama Hiroko and Yuuri do it all the time,  _ so what could possibly go wrong? _

 

,

,

,

 

Apparently nothing. Nothing could go wrong, which is why when Hiroko entered the kitchen, her mouth opened with an amused gasp, “Oh my, Vicchan. I don’t remember my kitchen being white, my dear.” 

 

The grown man groaned like the 5 year old that he is, standing in the midst of a flour explosion spreading from the benchtop, to the floor, to the stove top, to the oven door, to the walls, and even to the ceiling. The entire area looked like someone did an extremely terrible spray paint on it. Fortunately, that was the only massive ingredient explosion while the cake mixture was splattered only on the benchtop and the precious poodle apron. Viktor really felt like crying. 

 

“Why is it so  _ hard _ ?” A whining 27 year old man is not supposed to be this adorable, but here he is, so Hiroko took pity on him and came over to give him a pat and a hug, uncaring of the mess he will make on her clothes, “Hush now dear, it will be fine after a few more practice. At least the cake will bake fine, right?” Pointing to the pan in the oven, illuminated by soft golden light. 

 

And that was when they smell the smoke. 

 

.

.

.

 

_ That   _ particular incident was one week ago, meaning he’s only have a measly 4 days to bake  _ one _ bloody cake that would not almost burn down the house. He had stayed up late last night to research the perfect way to bake a cake and  _ not _ turn the soft blue walls of the kitchen white again  _ without _ Yuuri finding out about the surprise. He was so occupied that he hasn’t notice Yuuri throwing him worried looks. 

 

Yuuri dragged him for a walk to the back gardens and they now sat on a bench near the fish pond and patted his lap. Viktor cocked his head to the side and Yuuri chuckled at him, taking Viktor’s hand in his own, he slowly guided his fiancé down till he was comfortably lying on the bench and his head on Yuuri’s lap. The Russian sighed let Yuuri comb through his hair slowly with his lovely fingers, letting himself relax for the few short minutes. 

 

“Viktor.”

 

He hummed back noncommittally. 

 

“Is there something bothering you?” 

 

He tenses. 

 

“No.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

Silence. 

 

Yuuri continued to comb his finger through Viktor’s hair but remained silent, seemingly waiting for Viktor to crack. A minute passed, then five, then ten, and then Viktor couldn’t stand it anymore. He brought his hands up to cover his face as he groaned into them and turned to circle his arms around Yuuri’s waist, grabbing him close while pressing his face into the firm muscles of the skater’s stomach. 

 

Yuuri could only pick up mumbled words as Viktor began to tell his woes to his abdomen, “Viktor, I can’t hear what you’re saying. You need to speak up.” A smile blooming on his face as his patience paid off. 

 

“Nooooo~ I am not saying it again, this is so embarrassing.” 

 

“What is?” 

 

Another groan into his abdomen,  _ maybe it hasn’t paid off yet _ , “Could you at least tell me what this is about?” 

 

“My programme?” 

 

A shake. 

 

“The music I’m making with Anna?” 

 

Another shake.

 

“Yurio won’t answer your call again?” 

 

A pause, then a shake. 

 

“....Your thinning hair???”

 

The Russian’s head shot up and glared at Yuuri, frown marring his face, “That’s just cruel, Yuuri.” 

 

“Well, you need to tell me for me to know Viktor, otherwise I’ll just keep guessing.” Yuuri returned to petting Viktor’s hair comfortingly to placate the stressed man, holding him closer. Viktor stayed silent through the small ministration before taking Yuuri’s hands into his and kneeled at Yuuri’s side. “I’m sorry to have worried you  _ solnyshko _ , but I promise I’ll do my best, I’ll make you proud of this Viktor Nikiforov whom you have chose.” He placed a lingering soft kiss on Yuuri’s knuckles, looking straight into his partner’s eyes and...was gone. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov ran in a blink of an eye, out the garden, past the main entrance, and to the streets, but not before shouting “I’ll be out for a while!” past his shoulders and disappeared into Hasetsu’s once peaceful streets. 

 

Yuuri was left blinking, still sitting on the bench and wondered if Viktor needed professional help at this point. He softly caressed the place Viktor kissed and smiled, at least this gave himself a chance to prepare without much fuss. Dusting his pants off any dirt, Yuuri returned to the house to help his parents before heading off to Minako-sensei’s. 

 

.

.

.

 

Yuuko is very conflicted, she both adored and enjoyed the company of Viktor Nikiforov, but having him drunk whining while sober is starting to wear her patience thin. “Viktor, can’t you just order a cake or something?” 

 

“A special cake! With uh, chocolate figure skaters or...or poodle themed, or uh special to you and Yuuri!” she added quickly before Viktor could rant to her about it being  _ not good enough _ . The overgrown child groaned into his hands for the upteenth time since he arrived at the Ice Castle’s lobby, and Yuuko can see visitor casting worried glance at the legendary skater. 

 

“Viktor, come sit with me inside instead. We can brainstorm at the office together.” She suggested as soon as she caught her husband’s eyes. Takeshi looked at Viktor and nodded his okay, taking Yuuko’s place at the reception as she herded their guest to the office. 

 

“I just want this Christmas to be perfect, as perfect as Yuuri have been to me this whole year, Yuuko, but I don’t know how! I tried several times baking a cake and that failed, I tried finding a present instead but nothing is as perfect as he is! I am in so much trouble!” he wailed the moment the doors closed. 

 

Yuuko could only smile at his outburst, Viktor was the first person Yuuri loved with all his heart and soul, and it doesn’t hurt to see the man love Yuuri as intensely as he does. “There there Viktor, maybe we could try  _ not  _ baking this time,” she remembers Hiroko’s description of the kitchen from a few days ago, similar to his first attempt, “but try something else  _ only  _ you could do.” 

 

Viktor sniffed pitifully, “Like what?” 

 

“I’m not sure, what can you do besides skating and winning five consecutive gold?” 

“I can tie a cherry stalk?” At her raised eyebrow, he guessed not that one. 

 

“I can...dance?” 

 

“Oookay, and…” urging the man to go on. 

 

“And...skate. I can skate. Tha- that’s all I can do Yuuko~” Viktor returned to hysterics as nothing new came to him. Yuuko resisted the urge to sigh before the lightbulb flickered in her head.

 

“That’s it!” 

 

“What’s it?” 

 

.

.

.

 

The eve of Christmas came surprisingly in a lazy lull, as the town’s festivities dwindled down in the evening to spend time in private with families and friends. Yu-topia had a few customer staying over the Christmas period, but service ended after dinner and the Katsuki family had prepared their own Christmas party in a separate dining area of the inn. But for the party to start, they first had to wait for two people to come home. 

 

.

.

.

 

The skating rink had been reserved for their training for the entire evening and Viktor watched as Yuuri performed a short sequence of steps, spins, and jumps. Viktor knows that he could never be bored watching Yuuri skate, competition or not, with music or not, the younger man’s skating had always been ethereal and captivating to him. Shame he had to stop him soon. “Yuuri, that’s enough. Let’s get you off the ice.” 

 

Yuuri completed his sequence, hand raised to the air and breath coming in short puffs. He looked over to Viktor, and shouted an acknowledgement before skating his way back to the exit. Yuuri knows something is still going on with Viktor, but he hasn’t dig any further and accepted to wait for Viktor to approach him instead, like how Viktor would wait for him to open up in these past months, but he noticed that Viktor seemed a bit more twitchy today. 

 

Yuuri sat on one of the bench and bent to unlace his skates when Viktor stopped his hand, “Let me.” Always the one to pamper his precious student, Yuuri allowed Viktor to handle the rest as he leaned back to relax. It didn’t take long for Viktor to pack up Yuuri’s skates and helped him with his shoes, legs sore from practice and he knows it’ll be worse starting in a week, but for today and tomorrow, he can relax in the festive seasons, “I look forward to dinner tonight, I’m sure mom has cooked up a feast again especially with you celebrating with us.” 

 

“Hmm, I’m sure she did,  _ solnyshko _ . But before that,” Viktor stood to tower above Yuuri’s seated position, his hand reaching for his chin and gave him a slow and tender kiss. Being engaged and all that, Yuuri thought he would at least get used to it by now, but reality told him otherwise and heat rose in his cheeks while he looked straight into cerulean blue, so pure and passionate. Viktor sang his name in a lilting tone, “Yuuri, please look at me and me alone.” 

 

Before he realised, Viktor had let go of him and is now reaching the center of the ice. His eyes trained on him as he rose to stand by the barrier, Yuuri could feel his eyes widened and heart beat faster as he recognised Viktor’s stance. How could he not, for he danced to it himself less than a year ago. 

 

Blade broke the ice and Viktor didn’t need music to accompany his movements. If he had once skated in sorrow with a cold heart - filled with an empty life and void of love, now he skated with love and hope as Stammi Vicino’s tune played in both Yuuri and Viktor’s mind painting each movement with emotions. Viktor took off from the ice in a quad salchow, followed by a triple toe loop and triple axel, landing all with precision and grace of a mystical creature. He moved into a step sequence, and Yuuri know his eyes are always catching the blue of Viktor’s and he let himself to be engulfed by the love, by the plea that Viktor was skating to. 

 

The music in his mind rose in crescendo in time with Viktor’s quad flip and his expression as he landed and danced towards Yuuri made his heart clench, so tight with emotions about to burst. He was so caught up in the lilting tune of the music, Yuuri didn’t realise the tears that have fallen until his view of Viktor was obscured in a blur. His hands moved to calm his beating heart and his lips shaped the name of the man he loved, the man whose his life depends on, the man who if professing his love to him in the best way he knows. 

 

_ Stay close to me _ .

 

The music for them stopped as Viktor struck the last pose, facing him with an expression filled with love and adoration. Gone was the wistful look of love long lost, in its place is hope and a plea of a lover wishing for this precious moment to never end. 

 

_ Stay close to me _ .

 

Viktor raced from the center to the barrier, arms reaching for Yuuri and he finally let out a choked sob as Viktor pulled him into his arms. His body was warm from exertion and so was his hands that rest lovingly at the back of his head, “I love you.” he croaked out between sobs. “I love you, Viktor, so much I’ll never  _ ever _ stop.” 

 

With his emotions conveyed the best he could, Viktor murmured Yuuri’s name over and over again as his black haired lover cried in his embrace. Even the great Viktor Nikiforov could not stop the tears as they trekked down his cheeks, falling to the sides. They were a mess and they know it. Viktor found his lost voice mid embrace, “I hope you saw, my love, for I love you too.” 

 

.

.

.

 

Yuuri locked up the rink while Viktor waited outside with the taxi and they spent the ride home in comfortable silence, leaning against each other, content. When they reached the lit entrance of Yu-topia, they were greeted by Makkachin who wagged her tail energetically at the sight of her masters, barking once to prove her excitement. Yuuri laughed and led them into the inn to escape the cold of a winter night, cheeks slightly flushed from both the rink and weather. Yuuri’s hand tightened in his hold as they walked to the banquet room for their party, Viktor knew he wanted to say something when he paused in front of the sliding door, “Viktor.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I know you said you don’t celebrate your birthday before the day, but I may have been hasty and prepared it anyway. I hope you don’t mind.”  

 

“ _ Solnyshko _ , of course I don’t mind. But uh, prepared what exactly?” 

 

“Your birthday of course.” 

 

“My birthday?” 

 

The door slammed open before Yuuri could answer and everyone inside shouted “Happy Birthday Viktor and Merry Christmas!” The triplets popped the stringers and confetti, the loud pop ringing through the air while their parents, the rest of the Katsuki family, Minako-sensei raised a glass at them, and…

 

“Yurio?! When did you get here?” 

 

The younger skater tensed when the attention reached him, “I stayed at  _ her _ place since a few days ago.” he grumbled pointing at Minako-sensei and at the look on Viktor’s face, Yuri had to warn him “Don’t start! Shut up you old man, I didn’t-” Viktor drowned the scream of indignation and threat of dismemberment as he flung himself to give Yuri a bone breaking hug. “Get this old fart away from me!” he screamed at Yuuri, who stood to the side with a smug smile. 

 

“Let him be, Yurio-kun, he misses you.” If he was hiding a laugh, no one called him out on it considering the others weren’t even trying. The triplets were documenting the whole thing with never ending camera clicks and...is Lutz on facebook live? They must  _ not _ meet Phichit no matter what, Yuuri decided. 

 

“I don’t fucking care! Get off me!” 

 

“Yuuri~ How can our sweet child reject me!” 

 

“Shut up or I won’t give you my present!” 

 

This took the Russian’s attention, “You came here for me and you even have a  _ present _ ? Yuratchka, I knew you love me!” 

 

“Oh fucking lord, you-” 

 

“Yuuri had a part in that present as well you know.” Minako cut in before Yuri could unleash the plethora of insults in the next sentence, “Oh?” Viktor turned to face his fiancé who still stood by the door, watching the interaction. 

 

“Uhh…y-you’ll see soon?” and proceeded to run, Hiroko was noticeably missing as well. Viktor questioned Minako and the rest of the family while Yuri continued to squirm in his hold, but no one answered more than a shrug. A minute later, Takeshi suddenly turned off the light in the room as footsteps and a soft glow slowly approached the room. 

 

Yuuri returned to the room with his mother and a decorated cake, a singular candle was lit as he sang Viktor happy birthday in Russian, eyes shining in the soft candle light filled with love. Viktor’s breath hitched. Oh lord, he’s an idiot.

 

Yuuri’s soft voice rang in the silent room, brightened by non other than him, and Viktor doesn’t believe how he can love Yuuri more than he has, but he  _ does _ . As if it wasn’t enough at the rink, tears fell from Viktor’s eyes and he held Yuuri’s hand beneath the cake and listened to that sweet voice till he finished, eyes never leaving each other. “Happy Birthday Vitya.” 

 

Viktor blew the candle and swooped to steal a kiss, longer and sweeter than the one they shared at the rink after his skate. Viktor knows this will not be private for long as he could hear several cameras clicking at the same time, but he couldn’t care less. Yuuri knows he loves him, it wouldn’t hurt for the world to be reminded of the same thing. 

 

“You remembered.” 

 

“And I can’t believe you forgot.”

 

“To be fair, I was busy.”

 

“Doing  _ what _ ?” 

 

They were interupted with another series of cheers as the light was turned back on and Viktor could finally admire the cake that was presented to him. The base was covered in white cream, and Viktor’s eyes widened as he noticed the chocolate decoration. He was on the cake. Well, as in, a chocolate silhouette of him in last year’s Stay Close to Me costume was performing on the cake, so detailed in the Biellmann position as several other chocolate shards surrounded the main figure. Viktor could only gasp. 

 

“I knew the pig is a sissy, but I didn’t know he’d even know how to bake a cake.” Yuri remarked with his scathing tone. Yuuri only heard it as a compliment. 

 

“Yuuri! You made this?” 

 

“Oh, not on my own! Yurio and even Minako-sensei helped.” 

 

“I lend you my kitchen and the brat poured the flour, it was you Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri was starting to flush at the attention as the rest of the guest remarked on how good the cake looked, but he noticed Viktor turned silent. When he looked up, the man was close to tears again but less...happy?

 

_ What? _

 

Viktor flung himself to Hiroko wailing, “This is so unfair! I’ve failed so many times baking a cake for Yuuri  and Yuuri just come in with a masterpiece, why is it so unfair мама!” 

 

“Oh Vicchan, Yuuri has had years to practice you see. Why don’t we leave the baking to Yuuri for the time being, yes?” 

 

“You tried to bake?” Yuuri’s surprised expression warmed Hiroko’s heart. “Is that what you’re been so disturbed about?” 

 

“For your Christmas present, yes.” 

 

“Viktor could burn water, what is he even trying for!” Yuri screamed. 

 

“Oh that’s why he hasn’t tried again after the third time. My kitchen walls shouldn’t be white you see.” Laughter exploded around the room and Toshiya mentioned if they should paint it white so Viktor’s mistake wouldn’t be so obvious. Yuuri laughed as he pried Viktor off his mother, who in turn clung to  _ him  _ like a koala. Yuuri pressed a kiss to his head, “Having you in my life is more than enough as a present, Viktor. I love you.” 

 

He knows, but it doesn’t stop Viktor from wailing about his failures until New Year’s Eve when Yuri jump kicked him to the snow to  _ just shut the fuck up _ . 

 

‘My kitchen should not be white’ is now a slogan whenever Viktor tries his hand at any form of cooking of baking and leaves the entire family in laughing fits. 

 

He may have failed to bake, but every night when reminded of his failure, Yuuri would kiss him a hundred times to take his mind off it, and a hundred times more when he thanks Viktor repeatedly for his private performance. To Viktor, it was a win. 

 

_ Maybe he should try to cook more often _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 10 gave me a shook and shot me dead in the eyeballs. I am not regretting anything, for this anime single handedly saved 2016. Anyone who says otherwise can fight me. 
> 
> Viktor was calling Hiroko mama in Russian, so yes, that was intentional (I know it sounds the same, but spare me). Also, Viktor’s birthday cake is inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu’s own 22nd  birthday cake! 
> 
>  
> 
> Send me love. I probs don’t deserve it for this silly excuse of a word vomit, but send it to me anyway. I need fuel for Yuuri’s Russian expedition from She Had A Point *wink nudge*.


End file.
